ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mig X Lore
This page offers a rather detailed look at the most basic events that occurred prior to Mig X to offer some insight into the series. Origins of the Rivers Terox and Apokalipse Sometime ages ago, a rogue Celestialsapien began to ponder the thought of humans. He had frequently studied and viewed Earth and human culture. This rogue Celestialsapien had disguised himself as a human male and traveled to Earth to ponder what it was like to be a human. He fell in love with a French woman, and had no difficult time being a human. Interested in this fascinating woman, he wanted to reproduce with her, but she did not feel comfortable doing so. The Celestialsapien began to grow impatient, and eventually forced himself on her, doing as he wanted. The woman got pregnant soon after, and fell gravely ill. The Celestialsapien monitored her carefully, awaiting for her to birth his child, but she had died. Terox, an Aqasian rogue that had survived the Civil War of his species, was badly injured. He traveled through space, trying to find a way to heal himself and live on, where he came across the rumors of Apokalipse, the rogue Celestialsapien who could give power to anything. Terox, curious and also extremely desparate, sought out Apokalipse, and found him in his most vulnerable state. Apokalipse sensed Terox's true intentions and was hesitant to help him. He obliged, however, and did what he could, though this was only a temporary solution. Terox saw the amount of power Apokalipse had flowing within him, and eventually devised a plan to gain his power; he convinced Apokalipse to use all of the power he had within him to bring back the love of his life and his unborn child, which he did try indeed. Terox, using this moment to his advantage, assaulted Apokalipse. Weak and vulnerable, Terox absorbed his genetic makeup and acquired his leftover power, as well as absorbing Apokalipse into his bloodstream. However, Terox's hubris got the better of him. Absorbing Apokalipse was no simple task; almost instantaneously, Apokalipse rejected Terox, and the two had power struggles quite frequently. Apokalipse resorted Terox to the state he was in when they initially met, and Terox began to grow desperate to get him out of his system. The Rivers Family Cole Rivers was born in 1953 by his two parents, Zeke and Linda Rivers. By the time Cole had turned seven months old, Zeke was drafted into the army to help serve in the Korean War, as things were beginning to get rough. This left Linda Rivers to take care of her son, Cole, alone. Linda kept in close touch with her husband; frequently, he sent her thoughtful letters. Linda would write back, but it became less and less frequent. Zeke kept sending letters, but began to worry something was awry, when she began to stop writing back. At home, Cole was a bored, lonely child. He would often play by himself in his room until his mother would feed him. Linda became very distressed and detached from everything; she would often leave the house during the middle of the night and take walks out on an abandon boardwalk nearby, and return at around 3 am. As the new year passed by, Zeke stopped writing back to his wife and sent his last letter, demanding a divorce and custody of their child whenever he got back from the fight. Linda saw the letter, but burned it. Cole had his first birthday alone; his mother left him alone in the house for the entire day, causing Cole to grow hungry, soil himself, and cry all day. One of the neighbors, Rosemary Peters, constantly heard him crying, and would constantly see the very uncaring Linda leave her child alone. Eventually, Rosemary got sick of it; she went outside and towards the door, trying to open it, but realized it was locked; she grabbed a crowbar and smashed the door apart, stepping inside and seeing Cole crying alone. When Linda had returned, she called the police right away to report that her home had been broken into, and that her child, Cole, was missing. The police showed up, but found a tragic sight; Linda was scattered across the floor, with an outline of blood surrounding her. Oddly, there was no sign of injury or trauma or anything in the further autopsy analysis of her body; her death was pronounced as suicide. Shortly after her death, word got around to Zeke while at war. Zeke was very upset, but more so upset that his beloved son was missing. Zeke went missing in action towards the end of the war in 1955, and was presumably captured and tortured to death. Cole's Hard Life In 1963, Cole's life was very rough; he had lost both of his parents not too far away, and had not known why or how, and was taken from them by Rosemary. Rosemary had quickly fled Glenndale and moved to Washington D.C., with her husband, Alfred. At the age of 10, Cole attended the 4th grade. He had trouble making friends, as he was viewed as a loner by choice who often kept to himself, sitting at the swingset talking to himself. His grades, though, were surprisingly good for a child his age; his homeroom teacher had discussed with Rosemary and Alfred about bumping him up to 5th, and they agreed. Although it was more pressure on Cole, he succeeded in 5th grade, and he acquired tons of friends. He was popular for being the youngest kid in the 5th grade, and still maintained his good grade streak, especially in the field of science, particularly biology. When he had reached high school, in 1968, Cole immediately chose science as his ideal field. Cole got himself into football as a hobby, becoming a very athletic and tough student at his school, often winning the games mainly by himself. His grades began to decline a bit, but his science remained extraordinaringly high. One day, Cole got home late from football practice, and noticed something bizzare; when he got home, he noticed that Rosemary and Alfred simply vanished. Cole looked everywhere for them and went up to their room, noticing an etched sign in the door: "WE NEED TO TALK, COLE." Cole immediately called the cops, who came over to his house, but the etched sign was gone. There was no trace of Alfred or Rosemary anywhere. Attending Central City University Cole quickly fled his home in Washington D.C. and moved to a small town in Oklahoma, with the nickname of the town being Boom City. Cole fell into a deep state of depression, attempting suicide a couple times, but never could successfully do it. While in Boom City, living in a makeshift hotel and not attending a school, he met someone there named Elise Potters. Elise felt sorry for him, and decided to take him into her home, feeding him and giving him a place to live. Cole began to have waking nightmares of the message at his former home in Washington D.C., dreaming up his dead parents coming at him, and then Rosemary and Alfred. Elise often called the hospital to make sure he was all right, and he was there for a couple of months. He was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia, and was put under medication, and weekly therapy sessions. At the age of 18, in 1971, he decided to move away from Boom City and get his life back on track; Elise suggested a fantastic new college that has been talked about everywhere in Central City, California. Elise offered to take him there, and he accepted, although he felt bad. He instantly signed up to Central City University, after doing thorough research, and found that they had a prestigious biology program. While attending college, he began to flunk all of his other classes, even skipping a few, but remained alive and well in biology. Elise, surprising him, had also attended the college during sophomore year in 1972. The two became best friends, often goofing around with each other, and even sharing the same interests. One night, Elise got pregnant by accident, but the two decided to raise their upcoming child. The Rise of Apokalipse The Birth of Ryan Rivers When Ryan Rivers was born, Elise cared for him deeply; she would take time off of her classes just to buy food for him, watch him eat, and would frequently spoil him, usually purchasing all of the baby items. Cole cared for his son deeply, but college began to get in the way, and he had to frequently leave Ryan with Elise's friend, Lori, who had dropped out of college just after Ryan was born. Ryan was fascinated by his father. Cole would show Ryan all of his homework and his textbook, and Ryan instantly fell in love with biology, just like his parents. He would love to watch all the science programs that played on TV, or playing with scientific toys. Elise would spend most of the time buying things, and Cole would spend most of the time showing his son what to do with them, or teach him things. It was a glorious relationship that Elise and Cole had, and their happy, bright son made them move forward. During their last year in college, things began to wind down. Cole continued his football career and became a runningback, while Elise became the cheerleading captain. Lori would take Ryan to their games, and Ryan was so awestruck and astounded at what his parents would do. When Cole scored the winning touchdown, Cole brought Ryan with him to the field and did cheered around with him. That night, Cole and Elise were so happy and excited, they decided they wanted another son. Daniel Rivers: Trouble in the Family After Elise and Cole graduated each with a Master's degree in biology in 1974, Elise fell into labor; Cole quickly took her to the hospital with Ryan to see their new child born. Elise was expected to have twins, but unfortunately, only one survived: this child was Daniel Rivers. Elise fell into a deep sorrow and depression that she lost her daughter; she had expected her to survive, and even purchased tons of baby girl clothes and toys. When they had gotten home, Elise and Cole argued; Elise blamed Cole for losing her daughter, and Cole tried to calm her down, but it failed; Elise packed some things up, and planned on leaving, but saw her sons both crying, and decided to stay. Over the course of the summer, Elise begun to have seizures and psychotic episodes, more and more frequently as the months went by. Unfortunately for Cole, he had to take action; he called the Central City Asylum, where she was taken, and never brought home afterwards. Cole, now alone and having to raise two children, went to Lori for help. Lori was a bit odd; she often went to great lengths to get with Cole, but he refused. The two dated for a while, and she had significantly helped out with his sons, but she tried to seduce Cole one night. He kicked her out of his house, and then fell into another depressive state. After failing to get multiple jobs in the biology field, he begun to lose hope; his two sons were doing all right, though, and had been very healthy. They would get along with each other, and rarely cause a fuss or throw fits. Cole, unfortunately, began to lose it. He had more and more frequenty waking nightmares of what had happened at Rosemary and Alfred's house, and it became too much for him to take it. He immediately took his kids to a foster home without any explanation, supplying the foster home owners with everything he had owned, even accidental items he himself owned, and drove away quickly. He stayed up all night long, rocking in his chair, and humming to himself. Eventually, he was overdue on his bills, and the power was shut off. One night, Cole awoke, hearing his name being whispered over and over, in different frequencies. He cut off his own ears, and laughed while doing so. He looked at himself in the mirror, and saw the words "WE NEED TO TALK, COLE" appear on it in his own blood from his ears. He quickly left his house, but his car caught fire, and he was shoved back inside by an invisible, unknown force. Cole turned around, seeing a red and black being lifting him into the air. The being introduced itself as Terox, and he swiftly ended his life. Terox was drawn to him from the start, killing his mother Linda, foster parents Rosemary and Alfred, and driving also Elise insane. Terox left Cole's corpse in his house, and fled to find his two sons. Terox needed a vessel to use to place Apokalipse in before it consumed him. Apokalipse Reborn While being raised at the foster home, Ryan would often throw tantrums; he would get upset at the very sight of adults, and often throw toys around, scream, or purposely attack them. Unlike his brother, Daniel was a quiet child, and separated himself from his angry brother. Daniel liked to disobey certain rules and wander around the foster home unndetected and unsupervised, as he was curious about everything around him, since he was not yet a year old. Although, one day, Daniel crawled back inside of the foster home when recess was in session; every child and worker was outside, monitoring the children, and mingling amongst themselves. Unfortunately for Daniel, Terox had discovered the location of where he and Ryan were kept, and entered the facility. Daniel, spotting Terox, quickly began to scream and cry. Terox was reluctant to kill the young baby, but began to become curious about him. Terox analyzed the child's genetic structure and noticed that Daniel had the genetic mutation his father had, but it was much more promising for Apokalipse to enter. Daniel absorbed Apokalipse into his bloodstream, and suddenly stopped crying. Terox laughed at his success, and then disappeared from the foster home, eyeing Ryan. The workers at the facility soon came in, and noticed that Daniel was up and about, as happy as can be. They put him in time out for sneaking back into the facility; although Apokalipse was now in Daniel, he retained no memories of his past life. Terox On Earth Initial Arrival Terox had arrived on Earth in 1953. Still struggling with Apokalipse, though trying to maintain living, he was desperate to get rid of him. Apokalipse was seething with anger and vengeance towards Terox for what he had done, as well as the amount of power Terox had inside of him had blinded Apokalipse. Terox massacred a few citizens, attempting to get rid of Apokalipse in any way, though he could not. Eventually, Terox had reached the home of the Rivers. Without being detected, Terox altered a young Cole's genetic structure, though he was not yet mature enough, nor strong enough, to hold Apokalipse. Realizing that Cole was his only hope at survival in the near future, he kept him alive. However, he had to murder Linda Rivers in the process, and eventually began to stalk Cole throughout his life. Destroying Cole's Life Terox was quite sadistic, and had wanted to have some "fun" with Cole's mentality and to mess up his life wherever he sought necessary. Though it took an incredibly long process for Apokalipse to gain full control of Terox, it was nearing its end. Terox murdered Rosemary and Alfred simply for fun, as well as to get a rise out of Cole. Knowing Cole would show, Terox teased him. Eventually, Terox was also responsible for driving his lover, Elise, insane. He would constantly mess with her and make her seem crazy to the point where she was eventually gone; this, of course, was when Cole was no longer necessary to be alive. Terox quickly discovered the existence of his two sons, Ryan and Daniel Rivers. Terox then disposed of Cole and sought out his two sons. Terox noticed that the genes he mutated from Cole were present in Daniel, and thus used him as a vessel. The Road to Miguel Rivers Ryan's Career In Biology In 1995, after Ryan had successfully graduated from the Central City University just like his father, he wanted to continue his interests and went into the biological field. Ryan teamed up with a person he had met straight out of college named Charles. The two formed a research center, and both begun to conduct research on animal and human genetics. Ryan, at this time, had found a girlfriend during college named Virginia Nathan, and the two shared a special bond. They instantly connected through their love of running track and field, and also an interest in nonfiction novels. Charles had recently moved to Central City, after hearing about the still-amazing biology course at the university. Ryan provided his girlfriend with enough financial aid, and together they bought a home, and tons of new furniture. Virginia found a job in literature, writing novels based on her husband's research notes. Ryan was a success in his career, and was invited by other senior biologists and asked to give presentations on his research with human and animal genetics. Charles was typically too busy with other matters. Trying to reach out to his brother, Daniel, Ryan often invited him over for dinner, or to presentations to biologists, but no such luck happened with him. Eventually, Ryan began to worry for his brother, but did not let personal matters affects his important research, or his wife's success as a nonfiction novelist. The Gamma File Daniel, on the other hand, had much more important matters at hand; Daniel had graduated from Central City University with a big interest in the field of technology. Daniel was also a bit of a chick magnet; he would often go to parties and get laid with many different woman, but he began to grow out of that, and wanted to start a job. Having found no such luck, he was contacted by the leader of a mysterious project known as the Gamma File. Curious, Daniel headed off to the meeting location, which was located in the Arizona desert. He began to become suspicious, however. He showed up in the desert, but found no one or anything in sight, until he was suddenly pinged on his phone. A blue and black car drove up to greet him, but then the blue and black coloration grew off the car, and revealed itself to be a living organism. Startling Daniel, the organism revealed itself to be a Galvanic Mechamorph known as Tekk. He described the Gamma File as an extremely important matter, and needed a team to work on it. Daniel reluctantly agreed; he had known aliens existed, but had never seen one until now, as he had forgotten about the appearance of Terox when he was at a young age. Tekk led him down to a large, underground facility, that seemed much more technologically savvy than the rest of the world. Three other workers were there, one being an older alien man with a curly beard. He introduced himself simply as Y, and said his true name was no longer of importance. The other worker was in a full body suit, with a large mask covering its face. It revealed itself as a Conductoid named 1nput, and that was all he needed to know. A female worker was also there, and she was also an alien; Tekk introduced her as "Dani." Y, 1nput, Dani, and Tekk revealed the plans for the Gamma File; they were going to create a powerful device that combined a mysterious, energy-like substance known as Gamma Energy with various strands of DNA samples to transform one species to another at will, in its earliest stages. The project begun in the facility, but it began to go awry. Eventually, Dani died. Tekk disposed of her carefully, and Daniel began to fear for his own safety. Creation of the Gammatrix After a year of consistent work on the Gamma Energy and various alien DNA that Tekk had retrieved, it was finally made a reality; Daniel had discovered a key component, which was only found in the human genome. They mixed the Gamma Energy and the alien DNA together, and it was now fully functioning. Tekk decided he wanted to test it, but had only told Daniel about it. He was worried that Y and 1nput were beginning to grow untrustworthy, and a big concern to the entire operation. His suspicions turned out to be true; Y broke into the facility's safe room, where the Gamma Energy was stored, and attempted to take it for himself. Tekk subdued him in time, but had not know that 1nput was in the room. 1nput brutally injured Tekk, shocking his inner nerve system, and causing him to become temporarily paralyzed. 1nput took the container of Gamma Energy and sprinted off with it, only to find that it was consuming him. Daniel had noticed something was wrong when Tekk had not responded to his distress calls, and immedately went into the facility. He saw 1nput fully exposing himself to the Gamma Energy, and attempted to stop him, but it was far too late. 1nput began to decay. He warned Daniel about the Gamma Energy and then vanished entirely. The Gamma Energy began to leech out chaotically and spread around everywhere like a virus. Daniel, unaffected due to Apokalipse's subconscious intervention, managed to get enough of the Gamma Energy into its watch-like container for safe keeping. He quickly sprinted down to the safe room, noticing that Y was dead; Tekk was still gravely injured, and the loose Gamma Energy was poisoning him. Daniel took Tekk with him and quickly left the facility to rot. Tekk warned him specifically to destroy the Gamma Energy before it consumed him and grew powerful enough, but there was also no way of destroying it. Daniel had to leave Tekk in his condition, fleeing the area. Worrying of being poisoned and taking part in such a dangerous project, Daniel fell unconscious in the swimming pool at his apartment complex, but he was quickly found and taken to the ER immediately by a good samaritan. Ryan and Virginia quickly arrived at the hospital to see Daniel, and were shocked to see that he angrily blew them off. Ryan and Virginia Marry In 1996, Ryan decided to settle down on his research. He and Virginia both took a break from their jobs, and finally decided that they should get married. Ryan, very upset about his brother, had decided to save the proposal for a later date; a few months after their falling out, Ryan spent more and more time with Virginia, and felt that it was the perfect time. He took Virginia to her favorite restaurant and proposed. She said yes almost instantly, and the two hugged and kissed. Ryan and Virginia quickly planned their wedding. Wanting to make amends, Ryan met up with Daniel and the two made up, with Daniel agreeing to attend his wedding as his best man. After the two got married, they decided to go on a honeymoon to Paris, France in early 1996. Mig Enters the World While on their honeymoon, Virginia and Ryan decided that they had wanted a child, and decided to make it happen; once they got back in America, Ryan had gone back to working. In November, Virginia had fallen into labor, and Ryan quickly took her to the hospital, where their son, Miguel Rivers, was born. Miguel Rivers was an astounding baby, and a good one at that; Ryan retired from his job once more to help take care of his son. One day, Ryan and Virginia both decided to go out and have a good time, as Mig was now a year old in 1997. Ryan pleaded Daniel to watch over Mig, in which he agreed. Daniel shortly arrived at the Rivers household, and Ryan and Virginia wished their baby boy goodbye for the evening. Daniel loved his nephew, and took great care of him that night; although, something rather strange had happened. Daniel had a very bad migraine, and decided to lay down. While laying down, he hit his head on a folder, and he lifted it up, curiously. Inside were Ryan's research notes. A secret flap revealed itself inside of the folder; Daniel opened it up, and saw pictures of his father, Cole, and his mother, Elise, at a young age. He also saw a picture of Ryan and Charles, smiling together at the camera, with their building in the background. Examining the photos, a few images began to flash through Daniel's mind while observing them; pictures of Terox's face, his parents dying, 1nput disappearing, and the image of Apokalipse inside of him began flashing inside of his head, and he began to panic. He quickly pulled out the container of Gamma Energy, and then looked at Mig. Daniel began to cry and whimper, and then he looked back at the research notes. Thinking that the Gamma Energy was beginning to mess with his mind and, quite frankly, having a complete nervous breakdown, he had to store it somewhere. He laid Mig down on the table and injected the Gamma Energy into his bloodstream to get rid of it. Daniel hugged him tightly, and noticed that Mig slowly began to return back to normal. With the burden of the Gamma Energy lifted off his shoulders, despite the awful situation, Daniel felt a weight lift off his shoulder. Terox's Gambit Ryan Back at Work During Mig's early childhood and growing up, he began to exhibit weird behaviors. Virginia and Ryan began to worry for their son, and traced the origins of the behaviors back to the night Daniel came over to the babysit their son; Ryan, furious and upset, called Daniel at his new home in Central City to come over, and he did. Virginia, Ryan, and Daniel sat down and discussed Mig's behaviors; Daniel broke down. Daniel explained to his brother and sister-in-law about the Gamma File, and then told them about putting the Gamma Energy into Mig. Ryan beat up Daniel, constantly screaming and hitting him for what he did to their son. He kicked Daniel out of his home, and out of his life, for good. At the age of 6, in 2002, Virginia and Ryan sat down with Mig and told them what happened to him and what he has; he worried about dying, but his parents had not known what would become of him; his symptoms became extremely bad, leading Virginia and Ryan to decide that Ryan would go back to work, but devote his research now to his son's genome, and a way to get out the Gamma Energy, or at least prolong his death in any way possible. Ryan arrived back at work the next day, and noticed that Charles was there. Charles, curious, wondered why he had brought his son with him to work, and Ryan said he had to let Charles go, as it was now a personal operation. Charles sensed that he had the Gamma Energy stored within his body, and wanted it for himself, as it would make him whole, since he was actually Terox and taking Apokalipse out to store in Daniel took out much of his own energy. Terox locked Ryan in the bathroom to prevent him for interfering so he could have enough time examining what to do with Mig. The Fateful Night Terox, doing the same thing he initially did with Daniel, dug his hand into his chest. Mig screamed in shear agony, trying to break free from Terox's pain, but could not do it. Ryan broke the door down and saw Terox still disguised as Charles. Scared and worried, Ryan shoved Terox to the side and grabbed Mig off the operation table, who was still wincing and bleeding out. Terox fled the scene before Ryan could do anymore damage; this infuriated Terox immensely. Ryan quickly ran to the parking lot and jumped into his car, putting Mig in first, and then slammed the door shut behind him, quickly driving away without putting on any seatbelts. Terox, infuriated, followed them from behind, this time removing his Charles disguise, as it was no longer needed for what he was about to do. When Ryan and Mig arrived home, Virginia was stunned, and began to ball. Her first instinct was to grab Mig and hold him tight, and then look at Ryan. Ryan quickly pushed them into the house, locking the door shut, and falling down on the floor, crying. Virginia put Mig in his room for the moment, and then talked to Ryan in their room, demanding information. Ryan could not speak to her, and instead called Daniel, telling him to come and get Mig with no explanation. Unfortunately, they had not known that Terox had followed them all the way home. Terox knocked on the door first, and then blew the entire front wall apart. Terox ran inside, and quickly ran into their room. He stared at Virginia, and then back at Ryan. Virginia ran out of the room, but Terox got her first, killing her in an instant. Ryan, pleading and begging, fell to his knees and then looked behind him at Mig's room. He tried to crawl to it, but Terox slammed his fingers into his back, paralyzing him. Mig opened up the door to his room and looked out seeing Terox eye to eye. Terox noticed the anger and fear coming from Mig, and sensed that the Gamma Energy had already combined with his human DNA, thus becoming increasingly unstable. He needed Mig alive for the time being, and could not kill him, as then the unstable energy would prove to kill Terox if he chose to absorb it anyway. He teleported Mig out of the house, and then grabbed onto Ryan. He slapped his hand on Ryan's forehead, and began to genetically mutate him, introducing raw Gamma Energy into his body. Ryan Rivers, now having become Kurss, emitted an explosion from his body, destroying the house in a gigantic shockwave; Kurss fled the scene instantly, and Terox hid from a slight distance, watching the young Mig crying in his front lawn. Daniel arrived shortly, gasping and crying at the sight of the destroyed home, and quickly drove away with him. Where Terox Has Been After Terox had ridden himself of Apokalipse, much of his energy went with him. Terox had attempted to become a member of human society and to study it, but he found it was pointless and it no longer interested him. He left Earth briefly. While he had been busy these past few years, he also managed to hear about Tekk, who had traveled to Earth with a group of various aliens. He heard rumors that Tekk had immense power with him, which made Terox even more curious. Eventually, Terox had heard about Ryan Rivers's biology career, and grew interested enough to return to Earth. He made his way into Central City. While there, Terox befriended a man by the name of Sly Shreen, who had similar, demented viewpoints as he did. Terox posed as a human named Charles to be around him, and later decided to make Sly a sort of minion for himself. He genetically altered Sly, causing him to gain the power to manipulate the mind, and thus became Pslycho. Sabotaging the Gamma File Terox and Pslycho had stalked Dan to keep an eye on Apokalipse and also Tekk, who had also been observing Dan in secret. Terox planned to awaken Apokalipse and reacquire the power he lost, as well as take the Gamma Energy himself to fully rejuvenate himself and gave him the ability to accompolish his nefarious goals. Terox sent Pslycho to do his dirty work, but failed to point out Dan specifically. Pslycho attacked each member of the Gamma File, aside from Dan, hoping to find Apokalipse. While he could not, Pslycho attempted to steal the Gamma Energy, but noticed it could very well kill him. Terox knew that it was too unstable in its raw form, and decided to send Pslycho back. However, 1nput became aware of his presence and what was happening. Pslycho and 1nput faced off against one another while 1nput attempted to raise the alarms, though Pslycho quickly manipulated his mind, altering it completely. When the Gamma File had dramatically gone awry, Terox spotted Dan getting away, but he knew it was no use going after both of the items he wanted; it was not yet time, until the Gamma Energy was placed into Mig's bloodstream, eventually maturing and becoming stable enough to acquire. Category:Lore Category:Migster7 Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:Mig X Category:7th Planet Studios